


Nobody Knows (Until Suddenly They Do)

by EverydayGeek



Series: Directions Needed [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/F, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5610658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverydayGeek/pseuds/EverydayGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you want to tell her?"</p><p>"Well, yeah," Kara answered honestly. "I'm not ashamed of being with you. Plus, Alex already knows that you know my, um," Kara brought her voice down to a low whisper, "secret."</p><p>"Then it's settled. Tonight, we will have dinner with your sister at your apartment and we will tell her about us."</p><p>or </p><p>The one where Kara and Cat have been secretly dating for three months and decide to tell Alex about their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Kiera, my office," said Cat as she breezed past Kara and Winn without a backward glance and strode confidently into her office. Pausing briefly at the office entrance, Cat glanced over her shoulder and looked directly at Kara. "Now."

As Cat disappeared into her office, Winn looked to Kara, a sympathetic expression on his face. "Geez, Kar, what'd you do?"

Kara shrugged, looking between Winn and the open office door with her bottom lip nervously trapped between her teeth. "I have no idea."

Winn placed a comforting hand on Kara's shoulder and gently pushed her forward. "Well, go before she becomes even more agitated."

"Right," said Kara, nodding to herself, but not making any move to leave. Winn cleared his throat when he noticed Kara hadn't moved and nodded his head in the direction of Cat's office. "Right! I'm going now." Kara squeaked, forcing her legs to move toward Cat's office.

Upon entering the office, Cat - who was seated behind her desk with her attention focused on the screen of a tablet she had in her grasp - ordered Kara to close the door. As soon as the door clicked shut, Cat looked away from the tablet, placed the device onto her desk, and brought her attention to Kara, her gaze scrutinizing and unreadable. "We need to talk."

Kara gulped, feeling the nerves in her gut begin to bubble to the surface. "What about, Miss Grant?"

"Us."

Kara definitely wasn't expecting that. If anything, she was expecting to be placed on a different editor's service or transferred to a different floor (because of the fact that there even was a 'them'). It was completely unethical and unprofessional to have a romantic relationship with your boss but, when it came to Cat, Kara couldn't find it in herself to care. She and Cat had been secretly dating for the better part of three months, but have been keeping it a secret due to Cat's insistence that they keep their private relationship separate from their professional one.

Because of this, Kara couldn't help but feel shocked by the fact that her girlfriend, the queen of secrecy, discretion and professionalism, would even address their relationship at the office. Something had to be going on. Something big.

"What about us, Miss Grant?"

Cat rolled her eyes at the formal title. "We're alone, Kara. You know how much I hate unnecessary formalities."

"Cat," Kara corrected, reveling in the sweet smile Cat sent her, one that felt as if it were reserved just for her. "What about us? Did something happen? Did someone find out about our relationship?"

"No, nothing like that," Cat waved her hand, as if she were physically swatting away all of Kara's worries. "I just need to know…" she trailed off, causing Kara's insides to squirm with anxiety. "How serious are you about us?"

Kara furrowed her brow. "What are you asking exactly?"

"I'm asking, Kara, how serious you are about our relationship. Are we serious enough to introduce each other to our friends and family? Or is this just a workplace affair that will die out in due time?" Cat elaborated, spewing out a slew of questions that only served to confuse the girl further.

Why was she asking this? And why now?

"Have I done something to make you question me?"

Cat averted her eyes from Kara, focused her attention on the glass door behind the younger girl's head, and released a small sigh. "You still refer to me as Miss Grant whenever your sister is around."

Kara frowned. "Weren't you the one who told me we needed to keep up appearances? My sister doesn't know we're together, Cat. You told me not to tell her, remember?" Kara said pointedly, lowering herself on the seat placed opposite Cat's desk. "Do you want me to tell her?"

"Do _you_ want to tell her?"

"Well, yeah," Kara answered honestly. "I'm not ashamed of being with you. Plus, Alex already knows that you know my, um," Kara brought her voice down to a low whisper, "secret."

"Then it's settled. Tonight, we will have dinner with your sister at your apartment and we will tell her about us."

Cat's tone left no room for argument and Kara found that she didn't _want_ to argue. She'd been dying to tell Alex of her relationship for quite some time, and now was as perfect a time as any. How Alex would react, however, was to yet to be seen. Tonight was either going to be congratulatory or explosive, and Kara hoped that Supergirl would give her the strength to deal with either outcome (she hoped the outcome was congratulatory).

"Okay," she agreed.

* * *

"So, what are we celebrating exactly?" asked Alex as she watched her sister busy herself in the kitchen, the younger Danvers girl pulling out a perfectly baked chicken from the oven. "And since when do you cook?"

"Since now."

"What's the occasion? We usually order takeout."

Kara avoided the question and took out a stack of porcelain plates from the cupboard. She ignored her sister's curious gaze and took her time plating the food she prepared, organizing the chicken, green beans, and steamed carrots as elegantly as possible. She even went as far as using a napkin to wipe away splashes of sauce off the plate so it looked more presentable.

That was the last straw for Alex.

"Okay, stop," said Alex, stilling her sister's hand. "What the hell is going on? You cooked, took out the good plates and cutlery, and you've even gone as far as making sure the food looks presentable." Accusingly, she asked, "Is mom coming by and you didn't tell me?"

"No, mom isn't coming by," Kara muttered.

"Then who the hell are you trying to impress?" Alex asked, before realization dawned on her. "Do you have a boyfriend? Is that what this dinner is about?"

"Um, well, sorta."

"Oh my gosh, who is he? Why didn't you tell me you were seeing someone?"

"I wanted to but, you see, the thing is…" Kara started, only to be cut off mid-sentence by a knock on the front door. Alex smirked and jogged to the door before Kara had the chance to answer it, eagerly pulling the door open to see who was on the other side. Judging by the drop of her smirk and the pointed look she shot Kara from over her shoulder, Alex was not pleased.

"Ms. Grant, what brings you here…to my sister's apartment?" Alex asked through clenched teeth.

"Why, I'm here for dinner of course," replied Cat haughtily. "Are you going to let me in?"

"Yeah, sure," Alex gritted out, stepping aside to let the woman enter.

As soon as Cat entered the apartment, she walked up to Kara and placed a chaste kiss to the younger woman's lips. Kara smiled.

"Hey."

"Hello, yourself," Cat greeted, noticing the plates of food set atop the kitchen counter. "Did you make dinner?"

"Yes."

"It looks delicious. Smells delicious, too," Cat complimented, placing another kiss to Kara's lips. Kara blushed and smiled shyly at the blonde, taking Cat's hand in hers.

Alex, who was watching the exchange from the doorway, felt herself smile against her will. When Kara briefly glanced at her, she wiped the smile off of her face.

"So, shall we eat?" Kara asked the two women, gesturing to the table.

"We shall," Cat purred, a cheeky smile on her face.

There was a double entendre hidden in there somewhere, and both Alex and Kara caught it. Kara watched Alex's expression go from confused to amused within a matter of seconds and when Alex sent a wink and a thumbs up to Kara behind Cat's back, Kara knew her sister was beginning to approve.

Kara had a feeling this dinner was going to be explosive. But in a good way.

She hoped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Part 2. Hope you enjoyed this extremely short Supercat two-shot.

"So, Ms. Grant," Alex started, ignoring Kara's look of warning. "What are your intentions with my sister?"

Cat smirked at the older Danvers' sibling and brought her wine glass to her lips, sipping at the beverage in an exaggeratedly slow manner. Kara internally groaned, and Cat smirked behind her glass.

Placing her wine glass onto the table, Cat leaned back in her chair and stared at Alex audaciously. "What are you _really_ asking, Ms. Danvers?"

There was a silent challenge in Cat's words, daring Alex to say what was really on her mind. Alex heard it; Kara heard it; and Cat just waited patiently for the other woman to take the bait. It didn't take long.

"Okay," said Alex, straightening up in her seat as if to assert her dominance. Kara knew this wasn't going to end well. "What do you expect to get out of your relationship with my sister? Are you dating her because you have some type of superhero fetish? Or are you trying to blindside her with romance while you prepare to launch some big exposé on her and her abilities?"

"You are way out of line, Alex," Kara murmured, clenching her jaw in barely-contained anger at her sister's audacity. She made it seem as if Cat couldn't like her for _her_.

Cat seemed to sense Kara's train of thought and grabbed her hand from across the table, offering it a gentle, reassuring squeeze. Kara watched as Cat refocused her attention on Alex, her expression less than pleasant; it was the same expression she'd given Dirk Armstrong after she found out he had hacked her computer and publicized her private emails. Kara was right about one thing: tonight was bound to end with fireworks. Just not the celebratory kind.

"And what about the third option? The option where I genuinely like Kara because she is an exceptional woman worthy of being loved? You're making it sound as if Kara being Supergirl is the most interesting thing about her. For the record, Ms. Danvers, it's _not_."

Alex narrowed her eyes at the older woman, not noticing the hurt expression forming on her sister's face. "Tell me, Ms. Grant, what is it that you find interesting about my sister?"

"She's amazingly kind, regardless of how unfairly she is treated by many," Cat started, looking at Kara lovingly before continuing, "When she cares about you, she'll do anything she can to keep you safe, no matter how dangerous ensuring your safety may be," Kara and Cat shared a smile. "And, lastly, she makes me the happiest I've been in decades." Cat looked away from Kara and locked eyes with Alex. "You have an amazing sister, Ms. Danvers, and my only intention is to make her as happy as she's made me."

Alex stared at the two women, Cat specifically, and quickly came to the conclusion that the woman's words were sincere. Kara could see the tension leave Alex's shoulder and felt herself release a breath of relief when the woman nodded her acceptance.

"I believe you," Alex said in defeat. "But if you hurt my sister, I'll hurt you."

Cat smirked, proffering her hand in a mockingly former gesture. Alex good-naturedly rolled her eyes and took the proffered hand, giving it a firm shake. "You've got yourself a deal."

"I'm glad we have an understanding."

"Me too," agreed Cat, rising from her seat. "Now, if you two will excuse me, I need to go powder my nose."

Cat pressed a gentle kiss to Kara's lips before making her way to the bathroom and leaving the two sisters alone in uncomfortable silence. Alex looked at Kara, a guilty expression on her face, and Kara ignored her (mostly).

"You know I didn't mean the things I said, right?" asked Alex, pleading for Kara to understand. Kara shrugged noncommittally in response. "Kara, look at me," sighed Alex. Kara looked at her. "I was just trying to get under her skin. You know I think you're the most amazing person I've ever met, right?" Kara shrugged, feeling the corners of her lips tilt upward. "I was just trying to make sure she had your best interests at heart."

Kara sighed, allowing a small smile to grace her lips. "I know, Alex. You were just looking out for me, just like you always have. But I'm a big girl now. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can," Alex concurred. "But old habits die hard I guess."

"They sure do," Kara joked, bringing her glass of wine to her lips for a hearty sip.

"And, just so you know, I completely approve. She's a bit of a hard-ass, but I think she's good for you, and you for her."

Kara smiled into the glass, mumbling a shy, "thank you."

Breaking the comfortable silence that followed Kara's last words, Alex remarked, "I bet she's a top."

"Alex!" Wide-eyed, Kara choked on her wine, slamming the glass onto the kitchen table. She should have expected this from Alex. "We are not talking about my sex life."

"Are you saying that you're the top?" Alex teased. "Because I don't see it."

"She's a top when she wants to be," Cat announced as she reentered the room and reclaimed her seat next to Kara.

Kara groaned at the look of amusement that crossed her sister's face and listened as the two women swapped stories about her (nonsexual stories, thank the gods. She couldn't take Alex knowing any more than she should about her sex life; she'd already walked in on Kara and her past boyfriends more than once, not to mention that one girl from the bar three years ago. That was mortifying enough).

Kara sat back and drank as the two women discussed all things related to her - the earlier hostility of the evening completely nonexistent by this point – and marveled at the fact that they were talking like old friends who hadn't seen in each other in years, rather than two people who were bickering not ten minutes ago. It was disconcerting. While Kara was glad her sister and her girlfriend were getting along, she could only imagine the amount of teasing she'd be subjected to in the future.

"Kara, dear," said Cat, snapping Kara out of her reverie.

"Yes?"

"I think we need to tell your friends about us. Specifically Window Wiper-"

"Winn," Kara corrected.

"Whatever," Cat dismissed, continuing, nonplussed by the interruption. "He looks at you like a lost puppy waiting for you to pull on his leash. I think it's time to cut the leash, don't you?"

Kara sighed. At this rate, every employee at CatCo would know about their relationship. As Cat placed a swift kiss to her cheek, Kara found that she was strangely okay with that.


End file.
